


Culpa

by Nakuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más no habrá una tumba para Mami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpa

No habrá una tumba para Mami.

Esta no es la primera vez que ningún resto queda fuera de la barrera de la bruja y aunque la única prioridad de Homura es Madoka, eso no le impide sentirse culpable por un segundo.

Tal vez es porque Madoka está llorando, aterrada —tal como lo estuvo dos mundos atrás— al ver la cruel realidad que las rodea, y porque aunque Homura actúe con indiferencia los reclamos de Sayaka le llegan al alma.

Pero mientras exista la posibilidad de que Madoka sobreviva esta vez, ella está dispuesta a cargar con esta —otra— culpa.

Y aunque está decidida a seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás ni afligirse innecesariamente, Homura deja un girasol —tan brillante como la magia de Mami y su esperanza de no estar sola nunca más— junto a la pared, como una disculpa silenciosa por ni siquiera intentar —de nuevo— salvarla también a ella.


End file.
